Ahkmenrah
Ahkmenrah Masuda Khonsuraque is a 17 year old Pharaoh who was murdered by his older brother for the crown. When Ahk is revived back to life, he is one of Larry Daley's friends and helps him out in need. Description Ahkmenrah is the pharaoh from Night at the Museum. He is an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who, with his tablet, came to the Museum in 1952, and is portrayed by Rami Malek. Appearances Night at the Museum He was thought to be evil as he would bang on the lid of his coffin to get out. Which is why they never let him out. Instead, they put a stone slab on top to prevent his banging and screaming. He was in there 54 years before Larry Daley finally released him. After he is released, it is revealed that he speaks English, after being put on display in the Egyptology Department of Cambrige University. At the end of the film, he helps them retrieve the tablet (Which had been stolen by former night guards Cecil Fredricks, Gus and Reginald.) and get everyone safely inside. Battle of the Smithsonian Ahkmenrah appears briefly at the beginning and end of the film, where he's showing a tour group the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, with Dexter's assistance. It is revealed in the film that he has an older Brother, Kahmenrah. Secret of the Tomb Ahkmenrah and the rest of the Museum residents start acting strangely. When it is discovered that something is wrong with the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, he travels to London with the rest of the group to find his parents. As the tablet corrodes, unlike the wax members of the group, Ahkmenrah does not freeze up. Instead, it takes a toll on his body, causing him to age. At the end of the film, it is decided that Ahkmenrah should remain in the British Museum, with his parents. Quotes and Trivia Quotes: "You wouldn't believe how stuffy it is in there." "You speak english?" "Of course. I went to Cambridge university." "You went to Cambridge?" "Yes. I was on display in the egyptology department there. I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the four kings and ruler of the land of my fathers." ~ Ahkmenrah to Larry and Nick Daley after he is released. Ahkmenrah: to his Tablet My parents gave me this tablet some 3,000 years ago. Entrusting me with one of my people's most prized possesions. Girl 1: Does it do anything? Ahkmenrah: 'Do anything'? Girl 2: Yeah, what's the point if it doesn't do anything? Ahkmenrah: at Dexter who chatters, "'Tell em'" Actually, it has a magical power to bring all of the exhibits to life! Girl 2: No, really, what's it do? Ahkmenrah: at them Nothing, it's just for decoration... Girl 1: whispering I knew it. Girl 2: Mmm-hmm. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Revived Category:Big Good Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Pure Good Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Related to Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Wise Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Good Vs. Good